Half The Heart
by Esmerosepotter
Summary: Fremione like each other but decide to date in secret because they don't want to hurt their friends. Plus Esme, harry's little sister likes fred a lot. Will Hermione put love before her friends? How will Esme react when she finds out?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Well this was it. The end of their date. Fred didn't know what to do really; did he hug her? Kiss her? Or just bid her goodnight and walk away? He didn't know.

Fred and Hermione had just emerged from a restaurant in Hogsmeade called Noir Et Blanc; a reasonably new location in Hogsmeade. It was snowing. It was mid-November and the snowflakes were cascading down around them. Even though it was only 6pm, the sky was dark, and most witches and wizards had shut themselves in their homes hoping to get away from the icy, chilly and brisk weather.

Hermione just stood there; her hands stuffed in her pockets and her Gryffindor scarf wrapped tightly around her neck. She looked up at Fred and he looked just as cold as her. His nose was red and his lips were blue - quite the contrast.

Fred looked down at Hermione and smiled. He really did like her a lot.

"Hermione?" He asked.

"Hmm?" She replied absent mindedly.

"Do you want to head back to the castle? It's nearly curfew." Fred said.

"Oh, yes, I suppose we should." Hermione mumbled.

They walked towards Hogwarts in comfortable silence with the snow crunching under their feet. Eventually they reached the Entrance Hall, where they stood for a few moments to warm up.

"Well I guess we should head up." He said.

"Separately of course." He added. No one knew they had a date. Not Ginny, not George. No one.

"I had lots of fun with you Hermione, if you're not busy maybe we can do this again." He said looking at her with the deep blue eyes every girl loved.

.

"I had fun too, but I don't think it's a good idea for us to date, I'm just worried about our friends. I don't want to hurt them, they are all I've got left. But I would love to hang out with you as friends" Hermione replied with a hopeful smile.

Fred looked at her with understanding. As much as Fred wanted to call her his, he understood that friends always came first that's what he liked most about her.

"Ok I understand, maybe we can take it slow and see where it goes from there?" Fred said

"I'd like that. I think people will become suspicious when the prankster and the bookworm are spending more time together than usual" Hermione replied with a smile.

Fred nodded his head agreement. He then pulled her into a hug. Hermione was surprised at first, but then she hugged him around his shoulders. They stayed like that for a long time. Finally she pulled away her cheeks were as red as Fred's hair.

"I better go, it won't look good if the goody two shoes is late." Hermione said blushing

She ran up the stairs. Too bad she couldn't tell her friends about this. I guess it would just have to go in her diary.


	2. Hermiones Diary Entry

**Dear Diary,**

**Tonight was amazing. I actually had a lot of fun with Fred. He had been my friend for four years and I never thought of him as a potential boyfriend until recently. When Fred asked me out, I was afraid to say yes because of Esme. Esme is like a sister to me, plus she was Harry's twin little sister. So that made us best friends. The problem is that Esme has had a crush on Fred since the day she met him. What kind of friend was I for going behind her back and liking her crush? Esme only told Ginny and I about her crush, Harry read her like a book and Ron, love him like a brother is just clueless. Fred was aware of many things but never when a girl liked him. Even though almost every girl in school had a crush on him. He had so many options, why did he like me? One day I was going to have to tell Esme about Fred, but first I have to make up a good lie for tomorrow of where I was tonight. Maybe reading Hogwarts a history will help me. Good night **

**Love, Hogwarts's bookworm**


	3. Interesting Morning

Hermione woke up with a smile on her face, thinking about the night before with Fred. Her smile quickly faded when she remembered she forgot to think of a lie to tell her friends for abandoning them last night. Maybe she would think of one while she got dressed. Half an hour later she was dressed and she still haven't thought of a lie. Guess she would just have to make up one, as she went along.

As she went downstairs, she was still thinking of a lie, she got to the great hall and she sat next to harry, who was staring at Ron stuffing his face. Hermione didn't get why he was even amazed anymore. Finally Harry grew tired of watching Ron and started to talk to Hermione.

"Where were you last night, we were waiting to study with you for like two hours."

Hermione was about to answer when she saw Esme coming down the steps. Esme was the shortest person in their friends group next to Hermione who was a few inches taller. She had long black hair that went down to the middle of her back. Esme's eyes were a deep blue, quite the contrast to her hair, which was why so many guys at Hogwarts found her attractive. Hermione loved her hair, because it stayed in place and there's was always this small black curl that always went in front of her eyes. She truly was one of the prettiest girls at Hogwarts and Hermione wasn't just saying that because Esme was her best friend. Esme was the type of girl that could get any guy she wanted, but the guy she wanted was interested in her. Esme was wearing light blue jeans with a white tank top, with a pink varsity jacket over it. Also wearing pink converses, her favorite type of shoes. She may be a tomboy but she knew how to be fashionable.

"Yeah where were you, I'm probably going to fail my test today" Esme said smiling at Hermione. This was the moment. Hermione began to studder, trying to get the words out.

"It's ok, I trust you. Unlike these two" scolding harry and Ron while giving Fred a hug.

Hermione looked at Esme and Fred hug. They looked so cute together. They were the perfect couple. They were both fun loving people that loved to pull pranks, incredible smart even though they used their brains for a different purpose, and Esme knew the game quidditch like the back of her hand, unlike Hermione who had to have harry explain it her. She couldnt learn no matter how hard she tried, plus they were both heartthrobs at the school. What would a guy like Fred Weasley look like dating a girl like Hermione? She thought to herself.

"We have to go to class soon" said Hermione looking at her watch.

"Ok, I'll walk Hermione to her class and Forge can walk Esme to hers" said Fred giving Hermione a wink.

"Thanks a lot Gred" said George.

"What I'm that bad to be around" said Esme laughing.

George began to studder and mutter. The whole group started laughing.

"So much for not making it obvious" whispered Hermione, while she and Fred were walking away.


End file.
